Viral Infection
by Simple writer
Summary: This story story deals with Raccoon city Incident. It takes on several other citizens who are fighting for their survival. Hope you enjoy it...atleast. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

The names are alittle quirky but its what i wrote. Accept it.

----------

It was late at night in Raccoon city. 2 months after the terrible incident with the Spencer estate would leave the city and its civilians to fend for them selves. Earlier in the day an issue was carried out by Chief Irons saying that any avaible officers were to patrol the streets not yet taken in by the disease overflowing the community. One officer per street to act as an out post till the crisis came to a halt. Any reinforcements stayed at the station and would assist if necessary.

It was around 2 a.m. Officer Red of the R.P.D. pulled into his assinged neighborhood. He stop the car at the corner and turned off the engine. He opened the car door and stepped out into the cold night air. He looked about to get his barrings of what he was to patrol. _Its so damn dark. Can't see a thing! _Every house within his sight had their porch lights on, which didn't contribute to his vision. And the street lights didn't help either, all they did was give him a glare. He had been on the force for two years. He looked too young for his age, even at 25 he looked like he just turned 21.

He leaned against his patrol car and covered his eyes with his hat, his hand at his holster getting ready for anything that might jump out and attack. With all the grizzly animal attacks and canniblistik killings he wondered why just like everyone else didn't belive S.T.A.R.S. about what they had uncovered. And because of that everyones worse nightmare was coming true and he and the rest of the Police Department were going to do their best to supress any further growth of the disease, if they could.

Red dozed off. Afew minutes passed and he awoke to a unpleasent sound. He faced the light post accoss the street of him and saw a figure of a person hunched over. "Oh god what now?" He mumbled to himself. The person twitched and stood up as straight it could get. "Excuse me! All civilians are to stay indoors!" The person didn't seem to listen. It shifted into the light and it shown in plain detail. "Oh shit its one of them!" It was woman. Her clothes were ripped tattered and blood stained. A gaping hole was visible on the side of her neck. Quickly Red drew his gun and aimed. _Aim for the head. _Two shots were fired. One hit her upper chest and the other hit her neck wound. He fired again. The third bullet smacked her left eye exploding it on impact. A heaving sigh was heard and the woman fell on the ground.

Red holstered his gun and jogged to corpse to look at. The woman was young. Probably younger than he was. Her body was ripped apart. Stomach was torn open revealing the remains of her intrails. During his examination he found two more additional wounds on the back of her legs, both along with the other wounds appeared to be canine. _Zombies huh? Didn't think they'd become a reality._ A rancid scent was emitted from the body. He stood up his eyes and nose burning from the stench.

As he got up he heard a male voice yelling his way. "Hey!" The stranger called as he walked. The stranger stopped afew feet infront of Red and began to speak, "I heard gun shots in this direction." The man looked down and noticed the body. "Jesus Christ. Who did that?" He couldn't take his eyes off the corpse of the young woman. Red sighed. "Yes you heard a gun going off and that body your looking at is what I firing at. And here's my question-what are you a civlian doing out here this late at night?" The man stared at the cop. "That was a rude introduction officer. Im not from around here. Just arrived into town afew days ago and I have to say, the locals around here are real friendly." The man smiled, Red didn't look amused.

"Your a new comer right? I guess you've witnessed the current crises were having. There's a disease going around that turns people into "Zombies" as they are called. Since there is no cure, anyone who has come in contact with this disease then he/she must be executed with a bullet to the head. All in all I advise you to evacuate the city as soon as possible less you become a side dish for those undead monsters." The man was speechless for moment. Finaly he said, "Wow." Was all he could say. Seconds passed in silence. "Well I dont believe we've been properly introduced. My name is robert." He held out his hand. "Officer Red. Im not sure if anyone on this street is even alive anymore. Im getting the hell out of this city." He started twards his car. "Uh you mine if I tag along. Being Indoors is as dangerous as being outside. Atleast this way I'll on the move." Red shook his head as he took a deep breath. "What ever get in." He checked his watch, it read 2:50 a.m. The two got in the car. The engine was started. He turned till he was facing away from the street and drove off.

((Next chapter will feature new characters. Please review.))


	2. Chapter 2

During their conversation a young female mechanic named Sin locked herself inside the local car garage because both her father and older brother had come in contact with the disease had lost their humanity. She stayed huddled in a corner furthest away from the entry way. She tried to remember the happy times she had with them but it was disturbed with their loud banging and grizzly moaning and groaning. She clenched a large red monkey wrench up to her chest. If they were to brake through Sin would have to put all her emotions aside and do the unthinkable.

She tried not to cry but this was her own family. One of the two windows in the front shattered causing her to shriek. She clenched the wrench even tighter in her hands. The door was becoming unhinged. Slowly with each bang the top hinges came loose, the door became weaker and weaker. The only source of comfort was the front doo and the tool she held which would soon be used as a weapon.

The door came crashing to tiled floor. The two grown men staggered in. Sin stood up with the wrench in both her hands. Her brother was closest, she took a swing at him but missed. She backed into the corner and took another swing. The wrench smashed into the side of her brother' head. He fell to the floor twitching. Her father was all that was left. He was bigger and stronger than she was. Still she swung again. The wrench beat into his chest causing him to stumble abit. She swung again downward with more force the clamp crushing into his temple. He fell upgainst the counter knocking the cash register over.

Sin dropped the wrench ashamed of what she had done. Her eyes filled with tears. _Im so sorry._ She picked the tool back up and headed outside.

"Im just saying. Why call them zombies? Why not the "Skin Impared." Robert try to say in a spooky voice. "And Im just saying. Keep talking about that and Im going to-holy crap!" Red slammed on the brakes stopping infront of Sin. "Jesus Christ!" He looked through the wind sheild staring at hopfully a person he nearly ran over. He rolled down the window on his side. "You want to know how close I came to crushing you into the pavement!" The woman looked sad. "Please help me!" She said. "I've got no where else to go. I've just killed the people who've ever cared about me." He sighed to himself. "Uhh. Alright hop in." He pressed a switch unlocking all doors in the car. "Thank you." She said. "By the way. My name is Sin." The cop stared into as far his headlights would let him. "Officer Red."

"What were you doing out here?" It was funny. This was the samething he asked Robert before he tagged along. "I'm a mechanic. My father, brother and I knew of how bad the crises was getting so we had to stay in the garage. But they were attacked by one fo those ghoulish monsters out there. So they locked me inside and themselves out." She started to break down. "They broke in and I had do something before they got me."

Red was tired enough as it is. "Ok ok. Just calm down." As he said he stopped the car. There was road block infront of them. "Shit." He muttered to himself. "Road blocks are all over this city." Robet leaned back in his seat. "So what are we going to do?" To be honest. Red didn't know what to do. They could goto the Police station but he might loose his badge for abandoning his post. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

_Attention all units! _Red's radio went off. He picked it up and begant o listen to the transmission as well as everyone else. _The R.P.D. is under attack! Repeat: The Raccoon Police Department is under attack. Requesting all avialbe units to assist. _The transmission ended there. "Great." Sin sat up in her seat. "So what going to happen?" He hit the steering wheel once before making his decision. "Lets go." Before he turned the car around Red reached under his seat and pulled out another pistol and handed it to Robert. "Here take this. They're going to need all they can get." He also picked up two extra magazines and handed them to him. "But what do I do with this?" Red looked irritated. "Ever used a gun before?" He said trying to turn the car around. "Uh yea." Robert responded. "Just aim for their head. Took me awhile to understand that.

Sin looked confused. "Uhh what about me?" The cop sighed. "Just stay close and do anything that'll get you killed." The car made a complete turn heading the other way. He turned a corner and in no time was the station in view. From their current position gun shots ringed in the night. Smashed cars and fires were all over the place which made manuvering difficult. When they reached the station they found there was nothing to save. Dead bodies of cops filled the street. A truck to the side of them was on fire. Everybody was dead in a matter of minutes.

He continued forward. After afew minutes of driving the car stopped all of a sudden. "The hell?" Was Red had said. He looked at the gauge and saw that he was out of gas. "Lets go." He stepped out of the car his gun drawn keeping an eye on anything that might attack. "Go? Go where?" Sin asked as she got out. "In case you haven't noticed. We're in the middle of a disease ridden city!" Gun shots were heard somewhere off. "Lets go. We can take shelter in one of these apartments. Wait till morning then we head out." It was very late. They would be too exausted in the morning if they continued. They had to take shelter. Atleast till morning.

((Ok I kinda screwed this chapter up. Maybe in the near future I'll change it.))


	3. Chapter 3

The hole night started out terrible. Officer Red left his post and ended up with two civilians in the middle of a town that had gone insane. The apartment wasn't much but the trio needed a place to stay so that in the morning, they would find a way out of Raccoon. With every step they took the stench of rotting meat grew stronger and stronger. When it got to its peak Red turned in the direction of the smell. There layed the body of an unfourtunate victum being devoured by one of the undead freaks.

Sin looked in terror as the zombie ripped a chunk of the victums stomach. The disgusting sounds of raw meat being chewed and swallowed could be heared. Red took aim on its forehead as the creature rose to its feet. It was an old man. His skin was purple and wrinkled. Parts of bone and mucle were visible. His mouth was almost completly torn. It walked as if its worked fine.

Two shots were fired. One bullet peiced its rib cage causing it to stumble backwards. The second shot hit its neck. "Damn it." A third shot was fired smacking above the eye. The zombie went peacefully as no sound was heard when it fell. Robert took a step outside the room. "And we're staying here why!" He said. Red put a round in the other bodies side head. "We're staying here because its too dark outside and because the streets are crawling with them." He walked out to find a vacant room free of the smell. The room he picked opened without the use of a key. _How Ironic. _He stepped inside gun drawn ready for anything that pop out. He checked the bathroom, closet and ofcourse, under the bed. "Its clear." He called out. Sin and Robert walked in. The room was reletively small with only one bed. The desk right next to it was a mess, indicating someone was living here up until recently.

Sin locked the door. "I'll take the floor." Robert said laying down next to the bed. Red sat down against the door reloading his gun with a new clip. He sighed. _After this one mag left. _ "I'll keep look out. Incase any unwanted visitors show up." The mechanic took the bed while Robert made himself comfortable on the floor.

It took atleast an hour but everyone was asleep except Red. It was dark outside. The source of light was the lamp that Sin insisted keeping on. No one argued. More gunshots were heard in the distance but no one seemed to be disrubed by the sounds. The cop stood up and quietly searched the desk for anything useful. There was only a dairy. He flipped through the pages to the most recent date. _This was written today. _Some of the text was covered in blood.

**-I overdid my stay. I just lost my wife due the current crisis now Im next! One of those of flesh eating freaks took bite out of my arm. It hurts so much...eaker each moment I wait. Im a gonner. I dont care what the symptoms are of this disease. I'll pack up and get as far as I can from this hell hole.**

It ended there. _How far did this person get before surcoming to his infection?_ That thought made him shiver. He thought nothing more of it. He put the dairy back in its place and sat back against the wall. Sin rolled over facing him. She opened her eyes. "I didn't disturb you did I?" She shook her head as best she could. "Couldn't sleep?" Red shook his head. "Im look out remember?" He grinned. "Well I can't sleep with whats going right now." She responded.

Red was too tired to react. His head hung over his chest and he fell and into a slumber. Sin smiled and suddenly fell back asleep. Morning came. It was eerily quite outside. Red was the first to wake up. He stood on his feet feeling alittle dizzy but gained his balance. He walked twards the window to look at the street. He was jaw dropped. The street was covered with zombies. _Oh my god._ Suddenly the hope of escaping suddenly decreased. If they were to leave now would have to be a good time before something really bad happened.

Then a series of gunfire was heard. The zombies started dropping like flies. A group of about ten men ran through the demembered road leaving nothing but a trail of rounds. Robert and Sin awoke from all the comotion. "Whats going on out there?" Robert said rubbing both his eyes. "A small rescue team lets move!" They ran down to the first floor of the apartment. Now that it was daytime and they were fully refreshed they could finaly find a way out of Raccoon city.

((NOTICE: Red skipped through afew words because of the pages being covered in blood. Hope you enjoyed it!"


	4. Chapter 4

They're come to stop when they exited the apartment. Those same 10 soldiers who mowed down the ifested street were now in trouble with same bodies they attacked. It was a gruesome sight as almost all the soldiers were slaughtered. Only one soldier was left alive and when he saw people at the entrance of the apartment he ran twards. "Get back inside now!" He yelled. The soldier followed them inside. Quickly they locked the door and took a chair to hold it.

The soldier panted throwing his machine gun over his shoulder. Red stared at him and noticed the Umbrella logo on his arm. "Your with Umbrella." He said finaly. "Yes. Yes I am." He looked at Robert. "Sir." He soluted. Robert looked confused. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Your commander Robert! I dont forget a face." The soldier seemed extreimly glad to see him.

"Is what he's saying true? Are you with Umbrella Robert?" The man drew a gun from a holster tucked in his coat. "Im only a supervisor. Thats all anyone needs to know." He aimed and fired at the soldier. The bullet hit his forehead. He was killed instantly. He sighed. "The U.B.C.S. have been expended." He faced Red and Sin who watched the scene in shock. "Umbrella has suffered many casualties already." It was already mid day the sun was just overhead. Robert took aim on the two civilians. "My mission is to make sure none of this gets out. And sorry to say exterminate anyone who know of this." He grinned. "An evac chopper should be arriving at around midnight. But, you wont be around for that."

While Robert went on about his speech banging was heard at the door. "Is someone in there? We heard gunshots!" A female voice went through the doors as each word was said. Robert's attention was to the front door. Quickly Red drew his gun. "Red what are you doing!" Sin whispered. "You want to get out of here alive?" He whispered back. He fired a round into the supervisor's leg causing him to loose his balance and crashing to the floor.

"Lets go!" Red exclaimed. He then took Sin by the hand and headed for the door. He removed the chair and unlocked the door. When he opened the door two people appeared infront of them. A female cop and just behind her was man handcuffed. "Red!" The woman asked. It was ofcourse one of his fellow deputies, Blake. "We're leaving now!" He responded and dashed out of the apartment. Blake and her prisoner followed.

When Robert came to he plucked the bullet out of his leg and stood with an unsteady balance. "Damn it all to hell!" He then rembered the B.O.W. Nemesis was to be deployed or he already was somewhere in the city. _I'll let Nemesis deal with them. _He laughed to himself.

Maybe this would be a good thing. After all Nemesis was sent to mop up the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members anyone else who stood in his way. This was going to be one hell of a ride and all Robert had to do was sit back and enjoy it.

((Yes I will introduce Nemesis. But he won't around through the duration of the story. Hope you enjoyed it.))


	5. Chapter 5

They ran as fast as they could as far as they could till lack of air drained them of all their energy. "Where do we go now Red?" Sin said looking in every direction seeing if they were clear. "I don't know! I don't know!" Red ran his hands across his face and though his hair. Everything was happening too fast. Someone who he had thought was an ally turned out to be the villian of their nightmare. What were they to do now? They were in the middle of a city with undead people around every corner.

Red checked his gun. _Afew rounds plus the magazine not live long with this. _"Anyone have any suggestions?" He finaly said facing everybody. No one said a thing. He sighed. A low grunt was heard afew feet ahead of the group. _Oh god what now?_ !Blake drew her gun while the man in handcuff's and Sin watched the events unfold. A tall man in a trench coat came into their path. His skin was a bright green almost yellow. His right eye was stapled shut. When he stopped to examine everyone he said a low harsh voice, "Kill." That got everybodies attention.

Both Blake and Red aimed their firearms at the man's torso and opened fire. Round after round puched the man's muscular torso. But he did not budge an inch. The two cops continued their siege to the point where they ejected their clips. "Great! Whats next?" The man in handcuffs' laughed. "Names Smoke if you care or didn't ask." He laughed even more. "Are you high?" Red asked. The 9-foot monster readied his own assault.

"Run!" Blake yelled. Everyone ran around passed the man now kown as Nemesis. Facing their direction he charged after the group with more speed then any of them could give. His horrid roars was the rush that kept the group to keep running. Red manged to load a clip into his gun. He aimed in the opposite direction and fired. Two rounds his legs which amazingly caused Nemesis to fall. He crashed face first into the street. The others finaly made their way into yet another apartment.

Even as they came through the doors they couldn't take a breather. Afew zombies lay walking around in the lobby while two others stood on the stairs just afew steps away from where they were standing. Red and Blake once again took up the offensive and eradicated the corpses. Red checked afe of the bodies for anything useful and up empty. They ran up the stairs to the third floor which was the highest in the apartment. Again the group would have to take shelter.

Robert stayed inside the apartment he slept in. He made his way to roof just in time to catch his ride. When the helicopter landed Robert greeted them. "About time you guys showed up." He smiled as he climbed into the cabin. The day didn't seem to end for anyone. "Orders to leave the city sir?" The supervisor shook his head. "Not yet. There are afew pests out there that need taking care off." He looked around the cabbin and was suprised to see that it was well equiped with a small armory. "We'll fly around the city. Make sure any surviors are layed to rest." With that the chopper lifted into the air.

_Those people must die. The future of Umbrella rests on it. _The sun was begining to set. The chopper's lights were turned on to help better view the grounds below. Nemesis rose to his feet and continued his search for the remaining S.T.A.R.S. Robert swore to himself that he would hunt down Red, Sin and their accomplices. He would not fail Umbrella.

((Eh short I know. Probably not one of my better chapters but Im trying to take this story to a close. Hopfuly the next chapter will last through the final night of Raccoon city. ))


	6. Chapter 6

What seemed like an eternity also seemed like afew minutes. So many events happened so fast that the day just past everyone by. Red, Sin, Blake and Smoke found yet another room to wait through the night.The room they were in was alittle bigger than the one at the other apartment. Everyone had just gotten as comfotable as they could. All was quiet exept for the scratching at the door that made everybodies heat beat faster and faster.

Red drew his gun filled with only afew bullets and nothing more. He reached for the knob and slowly he turned it. The door blew open softly but nothing was there. Aside from that strange noises were heard just couple of feet near the stairway that led to the roof. He looked at the corner carfully and saw move up the stairs. "I'll go check it out." He said breathing heavily as he took a step out. "Wait no Red." Sin said as softly as she could. "Just-just stay here."

Red sighed. "Im going, you all just stay here." Blake reached around her belt picked threw him one of her remaining clips. "Take it." Red nodded and soon he was gone. He heard the door shut behind him. He took careful steps as he reached the stairway. The door to the roof was open which sent a dramatic chill down his spine. _Looks like our friend is up there. _He walked up the stairs. With each step a creaking noise could be heard. As he got to the roof he took aim into the darkness.

Again the moonlight was the only he could see anything. The night air was cold. He searched all around but nothing was found. Then a low hissing noise followed with sticky steps filled his hears. He froze. Red turned around. His gun aimed ready to shoot the first thing that jumped out.

Then thats when it happened. Something grabbed his leg and pulledhim down. Looking at his feet he saw something long and dripping wrapped around his leg like a rope. "What the?" Further up he saw his assailant. It wasn't completly visible but from what he could make out its head looked looked sickly deformed. As the creature pulled him closer and closer Red started kicking its head releasing himself from its grasp. He stymbled to his feet and drew his gun. It lifted up its hudge body standing on its hind legs as if to pounce. He fired the last rounds of his handgun into the monsters torso. It fell back squirming and hissing, all of its legs flailing.

As the sound of shots Everyone on the third floor shot up. They hurried to the roof where Red stood panting looking at the thing he had just killed. "Holy shit. What do you suppose tha-" Smoke suddenly fell. A light shined on them. Above was a helicopter and in it was Robert.

"Take us in for landing." He said putting away the rifle used to kill Smoke. "Yes sir." The pilot responded and began to lower the chopper further down. Everyone cleared as the vehicle made its landing on the roof. "Did you miss me?" He laughed as he stepped out his men soon followed. Everyone stared at him angrily. "Hm. Guess not." Only three soldiers stood behind him waiting for any order he might give. "I was-recently given some news that this whole city will be destroyed under the orders of the government. In matter of hours its total sterilization."

"Just get to the point." Blake was impatient. Robert smiled. "I have proposition. I have limited space in the helicopter. Atleast two other people can leave. To make it easier on you all. So you have two choices." He snapped his fingers and all three soldiers aimed their machine guns. "You can chooese to come along and never mention these series of events to anyone. Or you can all die a grusome death." Everyone froze. The soldiers opened fired. Blake being the one who was infront of everyone was struck the most. Her body fell full of bullet wholes. The shooting stopped. Red and Sin were unharmed. They specifically targeted Blake as if they knew what Robert was thinking.

All was silent. "Welcome aboard." He laughed. They couldn't do a thing to end Robert's little nightmare. Ofcourse what could they do? They would be dead before they could turn on him. Quitely without any resistants they stepped into the copter. "Very good. He shut the doors after everyone was in. "Oh yeah. One more thing." He sat down across from the two. "Im gonna make sure you never say word of what happened here." This time he chuckled. "Officer Red. Reliquesh your firearm." The cop drew his gun. He gripped it tightly fighting the urge to just shoot him right then and there not caring if he would be killed. Still he tossed Robert the gun.

"Ready for take off." The helicopter lifted into the air and made its way outside of Raccoon city. As it did the sun began to rise. As the mourning light shined a small object detonated causing a hudge explosion throughout the city. From what Red could see, what used to be his home was enveloped in a large cloud of dust and debrie.

Though Red and Sin got out alive, they were never heard of again.

((Umm yeah. Thats it. Ok to answer a future question. It is doubtful that I would make a sequel though I have thought about afew times. I feel there is no need for the sole purpose that in my mind I didn't do as well as I thought with this story. But given enough encouraging reviews I could make it happen. Hope you enjoyed it.))


End file.
